Reunion
by lunastars
Summary: "Normally he wouldn't listen. He'd shoot, but the confidence in his words made Seth stop. Carlos looked towards the door he had come out of, and gave a short, sharp whistle. They all watched as none other than Scott Fuller came out, dragging Kate behind him. Seth's breath hitched as he lowered the gun." - SethKate


They had a plan. The four of them. It had taken more time than they had to convince Sonja. Part of her still wanted to pull off the job, she had to really, but the other part of her knew that she was deep in some shit she knew nothing about. She didn't want to end up like Uncle Eddie, and Seth didn't want that either, but eventually, with all their cards on the table, the four of them came to an agreement.

It was all set. Seth made the deal with Malvado and everything had gone down smoothly. They were on a successful track until they got back.

"Ranger Gonzalez." Seth exchanged a look with Richie. "I thought we both had bigger fish to fry."

"I'm not here for you, but you are going to want to come with me."

Seth ran a hand over his face, looking away for a moment, before his eyes landed on Freddie again. "And why would I want to do that?"

"If I know anything about you Geckos, it's you're a stubborn lot," Freddie said, making sure to look to Richie too. "If I tell you who I need you to help, you're not going to. But trust me, you won't regret coming with me. Both of you." He looked behind him at Sonja and Santanico. "Even them."

"How much time is this little detour going to cost us?" Seth asked.

"Are you crazy? We don't have time for detours," Richie argued, turning all of his attention on his brother.

Seth waved Richie away. "Well?"

"Not long, it's a little out of town, somewhere quiet," Freddie explained. "I wasn't going to ask for your help until I realised you were in the same place."

"And this detour is going to interest me? Yet I could walk away from it?" Freddie nodded, knowing that if he said too much it could all go wrong. He just had to hope that Seth's curiosity would get the better of him. Eventually it did. "I have a few hours. That's it. If my interest dies out, you're on your own."

"You're not serious," Richie said, turning away in frustration.

"Look, Richard, we've all got better things to do that settle some grudge," Seth remarked. "Now are you going to help or what?"

"Help how?" Richie asked, still refusing to turn back to his brother.

"You're going to take the other car and follow us, anything happens, you're free to step in."

"If thing takes too long, Seth, the sun is going to come up," Richie points out, turning back. "What good am I then?"

"I'll go in the car with them," Sonja announced, clocking onto the fact that Santanico wouldn't sit behind.

"You see the trouble you cause me?" Seth asked Freddie, raising a brow in question.

"I did say you could come alone," Freddie reminded, his mouth forming into a tight smile.

"This better be good."

"Would I really be coming to you if it wasn't?"

* * *

Freddie had been right. It wasn't that far out of town, it was still relatively dark when they pulled up. He was packing, but he never trained his gun on Seth or anyone else. He seemed to have it for protection against something else entirely. It made Seth's gut waver. He believed that the Ranger wouldn't come to him unless it was life or death, but he was beginning to wonder if it was his death for Freddie's life.

They were parked in front of what looked like a cross between an abandoned shack and a house. The others were parked to the right a bit. Seth and Freddie both exited the car and walked to the front of it. Seth kept his eyes on the house, and went to open his mouth when the door opened up. As Carlos stepped out Seth stepped away and pulled his gun out. He pointed it between Freddie and Carlos, not sure which one to keep it on. The sound of car doors opening and closing came from behind him. He looked briefly to see Sonja still by the car, but Richie and Santanico by him.

"Did you bring me a present?" Carlos asked, arms stretched out, hands palm up.

"This why you wouldn't tell me?" Seth questioned, pointing the gun at Freddie and then back to Carlos.

"You tricked us," Santanico hissed, her eyes flashing.

"No, this is the part of the reason I didn't tell you," Freddie said. "There's more to it."

As Seth focused solely on Carlos, both Richie and Satanico raised their weapons. Their fingers rested on the trigger, eyes already taking aim as they prepared to let rip. They knew it wouldn't kill, but it would do a lot of damage so they could.

"I wouldn't do that, Seth," Carlos said, smile bigger than ever.

Normally he wouldn't listen. He'd shoot, but the confidence in his words made Seth stop. Carlos looked towards the door he had come out of, and gave a short, sharp whistle. They all watched as none other than Scott Fuller came out, dragging Kate behind him.

Seth's breath hitched as he lowered the gun. Scott moved Kate in front of him, he wrapped one arm around her neck and used the other to hold a blade near her head.

"After all the chances I've given you?" Kate said, struggling. "I'm your _sister_ , Scott. You're supposed to protect me."

"Things are different," Scott said, indicating everyone. "This is bigger than us, Kate."

"Then make it about us," Kate argued. "You don't need some master, you don't need to do any of this shit."

Her eyes seemed to finally focus on the people before her. When she caught Seth's eye she looked away.

"So I leave you with a car and a bag full of cash and this is what you do?" Seth asked her, expression blank.

"I told you I had to find Scott," Kate breathed, looking down. "I was with Freddie for a while."

Seth turned to Freddie and placed a gun to the side of his head. "So how did she end up here?"

"She went by herself," Freddie explained, not moving except for his eyes, that looked towards Seth.

"Why didn't you tell me it was about her?"

"Because you left her, I figured you wouldn't want to get involved, or you'd feel like you shouldn't," Freddie argued. "I knew you'd tell me the situation would be better handled by me."

"And why not tell us about Carlos?" Santanico questioned.

"You thought it was a trap, right? Well you would have thought the same earlier," Freddie pointed out. "I couldn't risk mentioning both names in case you never came. I know it's a risk you all being here. And I had no idea if Carlos had more men, I knew this could be a suicide mission for all of us."

Seth seemed to think about it for a moment. It didn't really matter now what he would or would not have done.

He turned to point the gun to Carlos, taking a few steps forward. "Now listen, Carlito. You and your little lost puppy are going to let her go. Let's say, on the count of five. If not, you'll see just how good my aim is. One…"

"You sure you want to do that?" Carlos asked, giving Kate a concerning look.

"Two… Three…"

"Seth, just go away, walk away," Kate pleaded. He paused his counting to look at her. "If you go they won't hurt me. They haven't so far."

"And when they're hungry what do you think they're going to do?" Seth asked, holding his hands up and looking around. "I'll tell you what, they're going to bleed you dry and they're not going to give a shit about how much pain you're in or how long you have to endure it."

"It won't be like that, Scott will protect me."

"Like he is now?"

Kate's eyes glanced to the blade. "Scott?"

When Scott didn't respond Seth laughed. "Yeah, brother Fuller, when it comes down to it. Your boss or your sister?"

"I can have both," Scott argued.

"Fine, when you're hungry, and desperate for some blood. And you realise you're not going to make it much longer. Do you sit through the pain or do you go to the nearest blood source?" Scott's eyes drifted down to Kate, his eyes torn. "That's what I thought."

"He's wrong, right?" Kate asked softly. "You know I would help you, you wouldn't hurt me like that, right? Not after everything."

When Scott still didn't speak, Kate used to opportunity to rip herself away from him. She turned to face him, when the determined, soldier-like look didn't change in his eyes, she glanced at Carlos and then Seth. "Do it."

Seth, Freddie, Richie, and Santanico opened fired on Carlos. It sent him flying back, and in that moment Scott grabbed Kate's arm, his nails digging into her so deeply that it drew blood. His face began to change as he looked passed her, determined to fight. He pulled her behind him, straight into the nearest wall. As she hit it, she crumpled to the ground.

She shook her head to clear it just in time to see Scott walking away, the guns moving towards him. She steadied herself as much as possible and _screamed_.

The firing stopped. "Stop shooting!" She clambered to her feet and ran passed Scott towards the others. As she turned to face Scott he gave her a questioning look. "You pulled me behind you."

"You could have been hit," Scott said, fangs still showing, face slowly changing back.

Kate could see Carlos behind Scott, only stopped from attacking by the sudden change of events. "I know. You pulled me behind you to protect me, but Scott you hurt me too." She lifted up the side of her shirt to reveal red marks up her side, that would soon turn into bruises. The cuts on her arm from his nails were also visible. "I want to help you, but you need to leave this all behind. I'm here for you, whenever you need me. Just remember everything that I said."

"Kate," Freddie said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards the car. "If you're coming we have to go now."

"I know you can't right now, but I hope you decide to come with me, by yourself, sooner rather than later." Kate looked down before offering Scott a smile. "I'm not giving up on you, okay? I just can't help you if I'm dead."

Without another word the group turned and ran. Seth, Freddie, and Kate got into the nearest car. Seth started firing at Carlos so the others had a clear shot of getting to the other car. Not that it was needed. Carlos looked angrily after Santanico, but barely made a move towards her, or any of them. It was easy enough to just drive away.

* * *

When they all got back and everyone was inside, Seth lingered behind, and grabbed Kate's hand before she could get by. She refused to look at him.

"I guess I knew something like this might happen," Seth admitted. "I knew you wanted to find Scott, what else did I expect?"

"You were off your head half the time," Kate reminded him. "I guess she helped you get off the drugs." He knew who she meant, so he nodded. "It's not a jealousy thing or anything. I'm glad she helped you, Seth. You were a mess."

"I'm sorry we split," Seth whispered. "When I saw you today, it was like a part of me died, I was so afraid you were one of them." He laughed a little as he looked away, tears springing. "I couldn't handle that. All I could think about, were all those times in the Titty Twister, when my instincts would take over and protecting you was like the most natural thing in the world. Then I go and leave you."

"Maybe it was the right decision," Kate shrugged, stepping forward and placing her hands on either side of his face. "We weren't good for each other, Seth. We needed this. But, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I have missed you."

"Of course you have." Seth smirked.

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes. "I was okay, with them I mean. And if Scott does show up, needing my help, I'm going to help him." She rubbed the thumb of her right hand over his cheek slowly. "I am glad you showed up though."

"Me too," Seth said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's not split up again so easily."

Kate smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in for a hug.

"Everything okay?"

They pulled apart. Sonja was standing holding two drinks. They each took one from her and nodded.

"Just catching up," Seth informed, smiling at Kate then at Sonja.

"So, this is the partner you gave the money to?" Sonja asked, struggling to hide her surprise. Eventually it turned into an impressed look. "Well, well."

She walked passed them to join the others, her hand briefly catching Seth's.

"This group is getting a bit big," Kate noted looking at everyone. "This isn't about picking sides or anything, Seth, but splitting again might be easier than you think. But this time around, let's just not wait so long for another reunion, yeah?"

For once Seth Gecko had no response. He just smiled back at her as she walked away to join everyone. He knocked back his drink, trying to remember a simpler time in his life.

* * *

A/N: _I was in two halves about posting this, but I knew it wasn't going to get any better any time soon. I hope you enjoyed though. :)_


End file.
